


'Neath the Shade Tree

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masmei, Meisrur, Month of Mei, Napping, Peaceful, Rare Pairings, Rest, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #11 NappingKoumei doing what Koumei does best~
Relationships: Masrur/Ren Koumei
Series: Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	'Neath the Shade Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scriberat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/gifts).



The island was small, but crowded with everyone present for the summit. Koumei had feigned paying attention well enough during the proceedings, but during a break, sought for a quiet place to rest in the forest.

“ _This should be far enough._ ”

Laying under a tree he drifted off peacefully.

When he awoke, he found thick arms holding him like a teddy bear and a warm body snuggled up behind him. He turned his head to see one of Sinbad’s generals: Masrur. Something about Fanalis strength made him feel secure, so he laid his head back down and enjoyed the peace.


End file.
